


At Your Doorstep

by shigeko_chan



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: Takes place when Souichi and Tetsuhiro are in highschool.Souichi has a nightmare one night, so he slips from his dorm to seek comfort in Tetsuhiro's room.





	At Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ Original work is featured on Wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/501742032-at-your-doorstep

Souichi had woken up in a sweat with his throat raw. _Did I scream in my sleep?_ He wondered, hoping not. For a few moments he sat there trembling, desperately trying to get the image of his beloved coughing up blood while begging for help out of his mind... to no avail.

The boy slid off the mattress and creeped to the dormitory's exit, whirling his head around to check if his peers had awoken. In the clear, he silently slinked out. Now here came the mad dash.

Sometimes it was good to be short and slim. While some teachers were out in the shadowy halls, they hadn't noticed his figure racing through.

_Three more hallways to go! Dammit, if only he chose a room closer to the dorms!_

It had been a minute since Souichi had done this. The very first time he was caught and punished significantly for it. But after a while he got the hang of it, traveling at later times and running like a madman.

_Room 712..._

Here. This was the room of Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Souichi brushed his knuckles over the dark wood entrance before rapping them quietly. The familiar, faint sound of locks being undone on the other side. Tetsuhiro's relaxed face and slightly muscular frame revealed in the doorway.

"Souichi.", he murmured, a sluggish smile gracing his lips.

The shorter boy immediately caught him in a tight embrace, holding him as if his life depended on it. The painful memory of that awful dream filled his mind and he didn't bother to stop the salty tears that spilled over his cheeks.

"T-Tetsuhiro..."

His beloved forced their bodies apart to kick the door shut, concern now evident in his eyes. Tetsuhiro cradled his slender face with his warm hands and kissed away the teardrops.

"Bad dream?" Nod.

"What about?" Shake of the head.

"But...", Souichi's voice trembled. "... it was about y-you.."

With a grunt, those arms circled him again, and they stood like that for a bit. Tetsuhiro's presence was immensely comforting.... he was almost sure that he'd fall asleep standing with him until his face was drawn back. Now he gazed up into those wide, hazely eyes and the boy suddenly felt as if he really were dreaming.

"I'm not going anywhere, Souichi.", Tetsuhiro whispered as he connected their lips.

Souichi responded passionately and tangled his fingers in the other's dark hair. He started to forget about that dream and focused only on the hands caressing his hips, the soft lips smacking on his, and the piney scent on Tetsuhiro's skin. A mass of emotions was swirling violently inside him.

_That's right._ He thought. _He's said it before... he'll never leave me._

It was Tetsuhiro's own doing, though, that made the pair collapse on the bed.

"You...! Don't go crazy on me!", Souichi protested, breathless.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm happy you're here, but I don't want you to suffer a buttache during your tests tomorrow."

Souichi's hazy mind picked that up almost instantly. "Th-That's right! Shit, I need to go back-"

"No you don't. Since you're already here, you should sleep. I'll wake you up early enough to get back to the dormitory in time." The younger boy played with his love's long hair as he contemplated the idea. Thirty seconds, forty seconds, fifty... he suddenly yanked on the strands.

"Ow! Bastard, what was that for!?"

"Sleep." It was a command. Souichi hesitated before leaning back on the mattress, pulling the fluffy sheets over his chest. A goofy smile graced upon Tetsuhiro's features again as the boy snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight. No more bad dreams."

 


End file.
